The present disclosure relates to a motor driving technology.
In a motor such as a brushless direct current motor having no reverse mechanism, a direction of current provided in a coil is switched according to a position of a rotor. The driving method for the brushless direct current motor can be divided into following two types: using position information of a rotor acquired from a Hall element, and by speculating a position of a rotor according to a zero crossing point of counter-electromotive force (induced voltage) generated on a coil without using a Hall element.
120-degree conduction driving and 180-degree conduction driving (sinusoidal wave driving) are methods widely used to control three-phase brushless motors. In comparison with the 180-degree conduction driving, the 120-degree conduction driving is easier to be controlled but produces greater noise and vibration. On the other hand, in comparison with the 120-degree conduction driving and the 150-degree conduction driving, the 180-degree conduction driving has outstanding silent property, vibration property, and better efficiency. However, once the driving process is not synchronous, the 180-degree conduction driving is more difficult to be controlled than the 120-degree conduction driving. Hence, the 180-degree conduction driving is more complex than the 120-degree conduction driving.